There has conventionally been proposed an information provision device for use in promoting sales of a vehicle when a potential purchaser is visiting a car dealer, and a customer service support method using the information provision device (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
The information provision device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 transmits, to a mobile terminal of the salesperson, data on customer service conditions (response speed, explanation level, and requirements), which are desired by the potential purchaser, entered into a terminal installed at an entrance of the dealer, data indicating the customer information and recommended products based on the past purchase history and preference of the potential purchaser, and other data.
In addition, Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration of transmitting an email to the customer who purchased a product for expressing appreciation and transmitting an email on product information to the customer who did not purchase the product.